Denial
by Pixiechck0016
Summary: Kagome sees Kikyo and Inuyasha, AGAIN! What will she do this time? Will she change? This is my first story I've put for people to read, so be nice. PLZ.
1. Reality

Kagome stumbled and fell to her knees along side the bank of a stream. Bitter tears ran down her cheeks. Hastily she wiped them away, but was soon replaced by new ones. Once again she came upon Inu-yasha and Kikyo.

'_Enough is enough. I can't take this anymore!' Kagome mentally screamed._ Crawling to the where the water gently lapped at the rocks she looked down.

Her reflection showed her grief and pain. Showed the betrayal and the love that stayed. _'Why does my heart betray me? He's always going to her. I can't change that. The way he looks at her, I wish just once he would look at me the same way.' Kagome thought. _

**(Flashback)**

Kagome was walking thru the dense forest. Everything seemed to be beautiful, more...alive then usual. Because she was alive, and happy.

They Shikon Jewel was coming together fast.

Sango and Miroku were finally showing their true feelings toward one another. Shippo and Kilala were beyond happy, as was Kagome.

Kagome left Kaede's hut to look for Inu-yasha, so they would have time to eat before then went on another journey for the shards. Miroku told them he heard there was a woman with a shard that was spotted in a nearby village.

Kagome was about to round a bulky shrub that blocked her way, when she heard two familiar voices.

"Inu-yasha!" she whispered.

"Inu-yasha, why do you keep that human. My reincarnate?" Kikyo demanded. "I need the shards. Then I will defeat Naraku." Inu-yasha replied.

Kikyo grinned evilly at Inu-yasha, but he was too dazed to notice. "Don't forget you are mine, Inu-yasha." Kikyo reminded him, and slowly stepped out of his embrace. "Kikyo." Inu-yasha whispered, watching her slowly disappear.

That's when Kagome turned and ran. She ran blindly thru the forest, the same one just moments ago seemed to hold so much happiness. Now it seemed dead, and frightening.

Kagome tripped countless times on branched and roots. Finally making it to the stream.

**(End flashback)**

"I'm not going to run anymore." Kagome decided, picking herself up and brushing off the dirt on her uniform. Slowly running her fingers thru her hair she turned toward the village.


	2. Heartless

Inu-yasha walked into the hut and looked around. Kilala was sitting in Sango's lap, while Shippo was asking Miroku a few questions about exorcism. He scanned the room again when he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kagome?" Inu-yasha demanded. Sango and Miroku gave him a confused stare. "She went to get you, about a half hour or so ago." Shippo supplied.

'_When I was with Kikyo.' Ran through his mind._

Just as he was about to go look for her she walked in.

"Where did you go Kagome? We thought you were going to look for Inu-yasha." Shippo asked, jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled into the innocent eyes of the young kitsune.

Sango noticed the look in Kagome's eyes. "Well, Inu-yasha, are you ready?" Miroku asked, standing up to brush his robes off. "Ready for what, monk?" Inu-yasha demanded.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "Didn't you find him?" Kagome looked at Sango and Shippo. She silently knelt down next to Sango and held Shippo tighter to her chest.

"Yes," Kagome looked directly into Inu-yasha's eyes, "I found him. I found him with Kikyo again." Inu-yasha turned his head away from her unblinking gaze.

"Kag-" Kagome cut him off. "Inu-yasha, I have more to say." She glanced at Sango, and Sango nodded to indicate for her to go ahead.

"Inu-yasha, after all this time, you still can't look me in the face and tell me you seen her. Why is that?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha glanced at her, and then slowly let his head fall. "Kagome, I didn't, I mean, I did but..." Inu-yasha stuttered, letting the sentence drift.

"No Inu-yasha. You did, and let me tell you something so this way you'll know." Kagome stood and walked over to him. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a very long time, but you were too hung up on Kikyo to notice." As Kagome went on her voice rose with it. Inu-yasha stared at her in amazement, not believing what he heard.

Sango and Miroku smiled at Kagome. "It's about time you let him know." Sango laughed. Miroku nodded in agreement. "How did you guys know?" Inu-yasha demanded, angry that they knew and he didn't. Shippo rolled his eyes, "It was obvious. You are just too stupid to pay attention. Kagome, you should know by now he's an idiot." Kagome nodded. Inu-yasha punched the kitsune's small head. Causing himself to be sat by Kagome.

"Kagome, you pathetic wench." Inu-yasha growled, pulling himself off the ground. "You're imagining it. You don't love me. You can't love me." Inu-yasha told her, and under his breath just so Kagome could hear, "I'm just a half-demon. No one loves a half-demon."

"Except Kikyo right?" Kagome asked, the hurt written all over her face. "Kagome, no I didn't mean it like that." Inu-yasha explained. "Sure, that's why you accept her love, but you turn mine away." Kagome yelled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. "I'm sorry, I have to go home, I just remembered a test. I have to study for it." With that she ran.

"You're so stupid Inu-yasha. How could you hurt her like that? First, going to see that clay pot, Kikyo. Then, shoving the love Kagome gave you freely back into her face. I was wrong about you, you're not worthy of Kagome. She never did anything about Kikyo because she wanted to see you happy. Every time Kikyo got hurt Kagome healed her. Now look what you've done!" Sango muttered.

Inu-yasha growled, "Mind your own business!" Miroku frowned and shook his head, "Inu-yasha, Sango is telling the truth. Have you ever thought of Kagome and how she feels?" Inu-yasha glared at him. "I didn't think so. Inu-yasha, Kagome cares deeply for you, as she told you she loves you. Loves you for who you are, and what you are. She doesn't want you to change." Miroku tried explaining.

"Feh." Inu-yasha huffed. "Just keep out of my business." Inu-yasha scowled and ran out the door.


	3. Truth

Kagome ran thru the thick underbrush. At one point or another she had stepped off the trail. Now that her eyes were dry she could see clearly. Walking for a little while long she noticed she recognized where she was. She was only a few feet away from the tree that

Inu-yasha was pinned to so long ago.

Kagome walked to the tree and placed a hand on the trunk.

'_This is where I first met Inu-yasha. Kikyo pinned him here, because she thought it was him who betrayed her. Now Inu-yasha and Kikyo know that it was Naraku, who impersonated them into making it seem that way. Even after all she did to him, he fights for her. And don't forget defends her. Baka!' Kagome thought gloomily. _

Kagome sat by the base of the enormous tree. "All this time, and everything she has done to you and you still love her." Kagome thought out loud. "Then again, we have been through so much together as well. The good times, the bad. We've been through battles. So many happy memories I will have when I return to my time." Kagome saddened, "When I return to my time...for good." Kagome looked at the shifting of the trees above, and listened to the sounds of the birds and bugs.

"I miss it here. No pollution from modern day things. Just fresh air. No school and troubles. I'll miss Sango, the lecherous monk Miroku. Kilala, the hell cat and a friend. And Shippo, who feels like a son to me. Then there's Inu-yasha..." Kagome cut herself off.

Nearby there was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome quickly jumped to her feet, sending her hair flying. "Who's there?" Kagome demanded. A cold laugh filled the air. "Kikyo." Kagome mumbled, and more loudly she said, "What do you want Kikyo. You have Inu-yasha, is that not enough for you?"

The laughing stopped abruptly and Kikyo steeped into the light. "Foolish child, you fell in love with Inu-yasha, did you not?" Kikyo asked. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What does that have to do with you?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, but then again everything. You will be returning to your time. You do not belong here. But I can't have you leaving with my soul now can I?" Kikyo asked, stepping closer.

"It's my soul Kikyo. Your time passed. It's my turn now." Kagome said, losing her courage bit by bit. "No, this is my time. I will get my soul back from you." Kikyo strung an arrow on her bow. "Prepare to hand it over." Kikyo released the arrow. Kagome felt a pain like no other. The arrow hit her in her shoulder when she tried to jump away. "Damn girl! Hold still or you will die slowly." Kikyo strung another arrow. Kagome was running by this time. She headed to the well. When she reached the well, she sank beside it.

She couldn't feel her shoulder now. It was numb. She looked where she'd run out of the forest and seen Kikyo standing there, bow and arrow ready. "Die." She yelled. Letting the arrow fly. Kagome watched it coming closer and closer, but did not move.

'_I'm going to die. Now, by the hand of the one I was reincarnated from. The woman Inu-yasha chose.' _This was Kagome's last thought as she slowly welcomed the darkness.

Through out that year the gang searched for Kagome. The day she'd run from the village was the last they'd seen of her. Even Inu-yasha's nose could not locate her smell. She seemed to just have vanished from the earth. Now 2 years after Kagome's disappearance they meet with the past.

Please Review! But don't be too hard on me! This is my first fan fiction that I've put on the internet. Give me suggestions! I'll try to put them into the story! Thanks!


	4. Meeting

Inu-yasha and the rest of the gang slowly made their way to Kaede's village. After a long battle with Kagura they were tired. Kagura got away like usual; she was as wounded as they were.

Shippo lightly moaned in Sango's arms. Sango looked down at the little kit. Ever since Kagome left she'd been the one to look after him. Surprisingly, Miroku also acted more mature to the kitsune as well. Sango looked to the monk she'd come to love during the years of their constant journey.

As of a month ago there hadn't seemed to be any demons that wanted to make themselves known. But all of a sudden there was thousands. _'Well we did get a whole year for a break.' Sango mentally laughed._ "We are almost there. How is Shippo fairing?" Miroku asked, leaning gently on Sango for support.

"He'll be alright. Kaede can help him." Sango said, once again looking at Shippo. He had minor bruises and cuts.

"Feh. He's fine. Stop babying him." Inu-yasha snorted. Miroku smirked, "Now, now Inu-yasha there isn't much room to talk is there? You are quiet hurt as well. We will have to treat your wounds as soon as possible."

Inu-yasha growled low in the back of his throat and kept walking. Sango noticed a slight limp when Inu-yasha landed on his left leg. Kilala softly mewed and looked to Miroku.

Miroku was holding her the best he could without dropping her from his injuries. Kilala was wounded fairly well. Kagura got her good with her attacks.

Inu-yasha stepped into the village. "We're here. Let's go to Kaede's hut. She can get you pathetic humans help." Inu-yasha walked on.

'_Ever since you left Kagome, Inu-yasha has been like this. It's like he has to be mean and rough, like he's trying to hide his hurt with them. Kagome where did you go?' Sango cried within her mind. _

"Ye are back. Look at ye wounds, get inside, I will get herbs and tend to them." Kaede said, grabbing a basket of herbs on her way in. Sango smiled and walked within the small hut.

Inu-yasha looked at the people around him, silently analyzing each one. Sango, the demon exterminator, who lost her brother Kohaku when she lost her father and the rest of the village because of Naraku. Kilala, Sango's friend and companion. Transforming whenever she's needed in battle, or to get Sango somewhere on her back.

Miroku, a lecherous monk who always likes to touch girls butts. With a Wind Tunnel within his hand thanks to Naraku. Then there's Shippo. A little kitsune. Loosing his father to the Thunder Brother's just a few years ago.

'_Years...It's been two years since Kagome has been gone. We've looked everywhere. But had no luck. Her smell just seemed to end by the God Tree. Where have you gone Kagome?' Inu-yasha asked himself. _

A few days later

"Thank you very much Lady Kaede. Once again you have healed us and have given us somewhere to stay." Miroku bowed slightly at the waist. Kaede nodded and smiled kindly.

"Be careful, for ye will be sure to see more of Kagura and Naraku's other monsters." Kaede warned them. Sango nodded and lifted herself onto Kilala's back. Quickly glancing at Inu-yasha she noticed he no longer had a limp.

"Bye!" Shippo yelled, as Kilala lifted into the air with Sango, Kilala and Miroku on her back. Inu-yasha ran ahead. They had heard about a demon in a nearby village that may have a jewel shard.

Ever since Kagome decided to disappear they used to the rumors to find the jewels. It took quite a while to get them from the demons that turned out to have one. Inu-yasha had to completely sever everything from the body to find the blasted shard.

But as they neared the village, one they have never been to before something felt strange. It was an aura and a very strong one as well.

As they stepped forth within the boundaries of this village they noticed why. It was because of a girl. No older then 18, maybe even a year younger, Inu-yasha betted. She was sitting in a meadow of flowers, and what it looked like was she was meditating. Her long raven hair in a pony-tail softly lifting in the slight breeze. As she looked up to see who had intruded on her time of calm and peace she gasped.

'_It can't be. That looks like...' _Her thoughts were cut off when an excited voice yelled, "Look Inu-yasha! Look at the pretty flowers. Hey! There's a girl in the middle. Let's go talk to her, maybe she knows who the demon is!" Shippo yelled, jumping off of Kilala as she landed.

Inu-yasha was still staring at the girl even as she rose from her position in the flowers. Her hair went just about two inches past her butt. Her legs were long, covered with the black bottoms of her Kimono. Her top was almost like Inu-yasha but the sleeves were narrower, and instead of red it was black. As she walked toward them he noticed she was wearing a pair of black slippers that many women that were in the martial arts wore.

Miroku smiled and ran to her quickly. "Fair Lady, tell me what is your name?"

Her eyes shot from Miroku to Sango to Kilala, then to Shippo who was staring at her with wide and innocent eyes. Finally she looked to Inu-yasha. _'Inu-yasha. Two years, and I can still feel the pain.' The young girl thought. _

Inu-yasha noticed the bow and arrows that were once on the ground beside her were now on her back. He lifted a dark eyebrow when he saw her staring at him for more time then he thought necessary. "What are you looking at wench?" he demanded.

To Inu-yasha's surprise the girl laughed. She laughed till he thought she wasn't going to be able to breathe again. "What the hell's so damn funny?" Inu-yasha growled at her.

She finally calmed down and smiled. "Hello." she said. Sango looked taken aback by this simple greeting. Miroku lifted an eyebrow, Shippo and Kilala stopped playing at the gang's feet and looked at the girl that was standing in front of them. Inu-yasha looked around noticing the strange behavior.

"What's you problem?" he asked all of them. "Now, now Inu-yasha. Why so angry?" The girl smirked. Inu-yasha scowled at the girl who didn't even know him that had the nerve to taunt him. He was sure that she could tell he was a half- demon.

'_If she can't then she's dumber then she looks.' Inu-yasha decided. _"Shut up we—," he stopped short, thinking how the last time he'd said that word she almost died laughing. "Bitch! Shut the hell up!" Inu-yasha decided this would work as well.

"Same ole' Inu-yasha. How have you been?" She looked to Sango when asking this. Seeing her almost brought tears to her eyes. "Who are you?" Sango asked quietly, be cautious she held her hand out almost like she was going to touch her.

"You don't remember me? I knew I was only a shard detector but come on. I kinda thought you would recognize me if we were ever t meet again." She laughed.

"KAGOME!" Shippo squealed, launching himself into her open arms. Kagome laughed into the kitsune's soft fur. "Shippo. I have missed you so much. How have you been? Have you been good?" she asked. Shippo nodded quickly and turned to the rest of the gang. "It's Kagome!" he cried, tears gently rolling down his cheeks.

Sango stared at the young woman that once was like a sister. Now two years older and a good 6 inches taller. "Kagome." Sango whispered. Kagome placed Shippo on the ground and hugged Sango. "I've missed you and Miroku as well." Kagome told her. Sango pushed Kagome back a little and looked at her face. Her eyes were the same as they once were, her face smooth and calm. Sango let her go so she could in turn be greeted by Miroku.

Miroku hugged Kagome tightly, as he was letting her go he reached to her butt. Kagome noticed this and smoothly slid away from his wandering hand. "Miroku, don't you think that you've been beaten by Sango enough, give it a rest for today." Kagome joked.

Sango grinned while Miroku smirked and nodded.

"Kagome." Kagome turned when she heard her name. She was nose to nose with the half- demon that still, after all those years stilled owned her heart. "Inu-yasha." Kagome said icily. Sango stared, confused by the cold tone in her friend's voice.

"Kagome, you wouldn't happen to know the demon that has a jewel shard would you?" Miroku asked. Kagome kept her eyes locked with Inu-yasha's but there was warmth in her voice again when she spoke to Miroku, "There is no demon. But there are jewel shards here." Inu-yasha asked, "Where?"

"Here." Kagome replied looking away from his amber orbs. "Kagome, where here? Who has them?" Sango asked gently. "Right here. I have them." Kagome said, turning to Sango and revealing the same bottle that she had before she left. But instead of only a couple, there was almost half of the jewel there. "Wow, how'd you get so many?" Shippo asked, sitting on Kagome's shoulder. "I can sense them still. So when there is one close enough I get it. Or if a demon with one shard comes looking around for more I get that demon's too." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, is there anywhere we can stay tonight?" Sango asked, rubbing her arms. It was getting dark and turning chilly out. "Yes, you can stay in my hut." Kagome led them to a hut, the same size as Kaede's. When they stepped in they noticed a fire already going. On the wall were pictures of Sango and Miroku. Shippo rolling in the grass with Kilala and of course Inu-yasha. Sango walked them and laughed.

"I remember these. You took them with that thing that flashes. A camera." Sango said, proud of herself that she remembered what it was called. Kagome nodded and put more wood onto the fire.

"You may stay here for as long as you like." Kagome told them. "Kagome, when we head out, will you go with us?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked to each of the people she'd known like family. People she hadn't seen in years. Inu-yasha was sitting in a corner with the his prized sword it his lap, from when he walked into the door he had not said a word. But she noticed his ear twitch in her direction when Miroku asked that question.

Kagome knew he was waiting to hear what her decision would be.

Kagome said, "I don't know. I'll think about it for tonight."

Sango looked hopeful. "Kagome, why did you ever leave?" Sango asked.

Kagome panicked but then calmed. Her training taught her to calm herself, to keep her head clear. Kagome smiled.

Finally Kagome nodded, "I'll tell you."

Okay! That's it for now. Sorry I haven't updated. Been really busy. I hope I can get a few more reviews then last time. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

For you who did review, you're the best! Give me ideas!

Until next time!


	5. Open your eyes

Finally Kagome nodded, "I'll tell you."

Kagome slowly sank to the floor, sitting Indian style on a plaid earth rug before the fire.

Sango sat next to her, more to comfort Kagome then to be by the fire.

When Kagome noticed they were all patiently waiting she grinned. Slowly Kagome turned to look at Inu-yasha, he had his head down, but Kagome could tell by the way his ear was turned in her direction he was paying attention.

"Alright, you want to know the whole story I guess." Kagome tried to make her voice carefree but her voice betrayed her.

**(Kagome's Story in her POV)**

"**I was walking to find you Inu-yasha, so we could all eat before going to find the jewel shard that a woman held in a village not far from Kaede's. Miroku heard the rumor. When I was about to round a huge bush I heard your voice, but then I also heard Kikyo's." **

Kagome had to stop for a moment to get control of her emotions. After a moment she continued.

"**Kikyo was talking to Inu-yasha, she asked him why he kept _that human_, her _reincarnate _around. Inu-yasha told her he needed the shards of the jewel, so he could defeat Naraku. Then... Kikyo reminded him that he was hers and only hers. When she was disappearing with her Soul Collectors, I heard him whisper her name. When he did there was such emotion, maybe I was imagining it but it's like I could feel the feelings within that single word."**

When she stopped she noticed her cheeks were wet. She brushed off the tears quickly. "Kagome." Was all Sango said as she gently rubbed her friends back. Kagome gave her a forced smile.

She looked to Miroku, who was holding Shippo.

"Oh, I remember now, when you came back to the hut you told us about this. But you looked like you were going to be fine." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded then she sighed, "But that's not all of it."

Sango stared at her, "What do you mean? Kagome if there's more then you should tell us." Sango shot a look to Inu-yasha that could have froze hell over.

Kagome told them, as she brought back the memory.

(Kagome's telling them as she's remembering just so you know.)

**Kagome walked to the tree that Inu-yasha was pinned to for so long. Kagome thought about the memories, trying to calm her feelings, but not succeeding. Slowly she sat down at the base of the tree. "I'm going to return...for good." She said. Then there was rusting in the bushes, not far from her. "Who's there?" Kagome demanded. A cold, lifeless voice filled the air. "Kikyo." Kagome mumbled, and more loudly she said, "What do you want? You have Inu-yasha, isn't that enough for you?" **

**The laughing stopped, and Kikyo stepped into the light. "Foolish child, you fell in love with Inu-yasha, did you not?" Kikyo asked. Kagome replied with a question of her own, "What's that got to do with you?" **

**Kikyo replied, "Nothing, but then again everything. You will be returning to your time, back where you came from. You do not belong here. But, I can't have you leaving with my soul now, can I?" **

"**It's my soul Kikyo. Your time passed. It's my turn now." Kagome said, losing her courage bit by bit. "No, this is my time. I will get my soul back from you." Kikyo strung an arrow on her bow. "Prepare to hand it over." Kikyo released the arrow. Kagome felt a pain like no other. The arrow hit her in her shoulder when she tried to jump away. "Damn girl! Hold still or you will die slowly." Kikyo strung another arrow. Kagome was running by this time. She headed to the well. When she reached the well, she sank beside it. **

**She couldn't feel her shoulder now. It was numb. She looked where she'd run out of the forest and seen Kikyo standing there, bow and arrow ready. "Die." She yelled. Letting the arrow fly. Kagome watched it coming closer and closer, but did not move. **

'**_I'm going to die. Now, by the hand of the one I was reincarnated from. The woman Inu-yasha chose.' _This was Kagome's last thought as she slowly welcomed the darkness. **

When this was finished Kagome stood, "I'm going for a walk."

Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time. "No Kagome!"

Kagome turned back to them with a questioned look. "NO, don't so yet. Let us talk some more." Miroku said.

Inu-yasha stood and walked to Kagome, "Kagome."

Kagome frowned at him, "What Inu-yasha? You going to deny it? Going to say she didn't mean it? Well I don't want to hear it. It's been to years, I'm not the same Kagome anymore." She told him sternly.

Before Inu-yasha could say anything Sango cut in, "Let's talk, about this." Kagome nodded and sat down by the fire again. "How did you get away, from the arrows?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. I only know that it's like I have a huge hole in my memories. I have all my memories before blacking out, then the memories from when I arrived here. I have no idea how I survived, I can't remember." Kagome said.

"Well maybe you will one day." Miroku said. Kagome nodded in answer. Inu-yasha said, "Why would Kikyo do that?" Kagome scowled, "Were you even listening to what I told you? Or did you block out the stuff about Kikyo? She wanted my soul, and I wouldn't let her have it."

Inu-yasha stared at her, and said, "I heard you wench." Kagome growled deep within her throat, "Don't call me that!"

Kagome stomped out of the hut. "Inu-yasha you jerk!" Sango said, her and Miroku already following Kagome. "Feh!" Inu-yasha huffed, following behind the others. When they found Kagome 2 hours later, they couldn't believe there eyes.

Well until next time! Let me know what you think!


	6. Awakening

Sango was the first to recover from what she was seeing. Kagome was easily taking down a youkai. Miroku noticed that her bow and arrows were on the ground by a tree.

"I want the jewel. Give it to me, you pathetic human!" the youkai yelled. "Why would I give the jewel to a rat-faced youkai like you?" Kagome replied, using her training to keep her from getting beaten into the ground by the rather large rat youkai.

"Where did she learn that?" Miroku asked, looking to Sango. Sango shrugged. The sound of Miroku's voice snapped Inu-yasha out of his daze.

"Wench! You're going to be killed! Feh! Get over here, I'll get it!"

Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome stubbornly kept fighting. Inu-yasha pulled Tetsuiga out of the scabbard.

Kagome stood her ground as the youkai ran toward her, and before Inu-yasha could jump in Kagome stood in a fighting stance. Her legs locked, her arms braced. She held out her hand and a pink and purple aura came out.

"She used her priestess powers!" Shippo cried, running to Kagome when she gave the ok. When he landed in her arms Kagome's heart broke. "Shippo." Kagome mumbled into his hair.

Inu-yasha growled, "What were you thinking?" Kagome turned around to face the angry hanyou. "I was thinking that I could get another piece of the jewel, and keep the village safe." Kagome answered, putting Shippo on the ground. As Inu-yasha's temper rose even higher Kagome walked over to the dead youkai and grabbed the jewel that was embedded within its flesh.

"Kagome! You stupid wench! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Inu-yasha stormed. Kagome rolled her eyes, keeping her anger under control, barely. "Inu-yasha, I'm not the same weak Kagome, the jewel detector. I can take care of myself and this village. Now leave me alone."

With that she walked to pick up her arrows and her bow. Knowing Inu-yasha he wasn't through just yet. "What do you mean? Kagome, explain this!" Miroku and Sango looked on happily. _'Now this is the Inu-yasha and Kagome I know.' Sango thought._

"Lady Kagome, how did you learn to use your powers?" Miroku asked, sitting cross legged on the ground. Kagome smiled, "When I woke up and realized that I couldn't remember some things, I decided I didn't want to be weak Kagome anymore. I wanted to be someone that others could rely on and not think of as a problem." When she said this she looked at Inu-yasha, "I went to Sensei, and took a year of training. With my priestess powers I learned a lot faster then others. Sensei taught me how to control and unleash my powers, and my emotions."

Sango smiled, "I am happy for you Kagome."

Miroku and Shippo nodded at the same time to show they were as well.

Kagome looked to Inu-yasha, he hadn't said anything, but was just standing there looking at nothing. Kagome didn't tell them this to show how she'd changed or anything of that sort. But now that the others showed they supported her the one person she didn't think she cared to hear a comment from was the one person she waited for.

Inu-yasha stared at the endless rows of trees and thought about the Kagome that had traveled with them years ago. Then he looked at the Kagome in front of him. _'What happened to my Kagome?' Inu-yasha mentally smacked himself, 'When was she ever yours?'_

"I'm getting tired, let's go back before someone worries." Kagome said. Lifting Shippo in her arms. Shippo stirred but did not awaken.

Sango and Miroku walked a little bit behind Kagome. Kirara mewed to them. Sango turned to see Inu-yasha gone. "Probably to hide in a tree." Sango said out loud. "What my dear Sango?" Sango turned a crimson red, "I was saying that Inu-yasha probably ran and hid in a tree."

Miroku nodded, "Maybe."

**Later that night**

As Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were asleep Kagome quietly snuck out of the hut. Since they'd gone back to her hut from the training field were she'd beaten that rat youkai she was hoping Inu-yasha would want to talk more. Unfortunately for her Inu-yasha never came in.

"So I'll look for him." Kagome said to herself, making her way to the training field. Every time she stepped here she remembered Sensei. The year of training and exercising. Everything. This place held memories, back then made her whine out loud, but now made her smile. She'd done it, and had changed herself into something better.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome softly called. The only answer she got was from the wind through the leaves. Kagome looked around but didn't see that bright red that she once dreamed of feeling it as she bunched her hands, holding it tight, while kissing Inu-yasha.

'_Stupid girl! Wake up! You're over him!' her mind screamed. _But her heart screamed differently. Kagome rubbed where her heart was, feeling a slight ache there. "Inu-yasha." She called again. Once again the only answer was the slight moan of the wind.

Then she seen it. About 40 yards away she spotted red. _'Inu-yasha!' her mind yelled._ Only as she ran toward the spot of red did she notice how much she'd missed him. _'Stop running! You'll make him gloat and only expand his ego!' her mind bellowed._

Kagome stopped running and calmly walked the rest of the way. As she neared the spot she seen his head turn toward her. As she picked up her pace she noticed Inu-yasha was asleep. His head had only turned because she'd stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered, tweaking his ears softly. Inu-yasha groaned, but still didn't awaken. "I've missed you." She secretly whispered.


	7. Understanding

Kagome smiled. Inu-yasha whined as she dropped her hand from his ears. "Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered, slightly poking him in the shoulder. Inu-yasha snorted but didn't open his eyes.

"Inu-yasha, I know you're awake." Kagome said, again poking him in the shoulder. Inu-yasha growled, "Kami! Can't even get any sleep around here." Kagome scowled, "Grouch. I was only coming to find you to ask you if you were staying in my hut tonight with the rest of us." Kagome lied.

Inu-yasha looked Kagome up and down. Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly he asked, "Does it matter if I did or not?" Kagome frowned, "Not really." She lied once again. Inu-yasha snarled, "Why didn't you tell us about Kikyo before? Why did you run away?"

Taken aback by the sudden change of subject Kagome fell flat on her butt. "Inu-yasha, I..." Inu-yasha cut her off with a look that said You-better-not-lie.

"I didn't want to go back and have you yell about Kikyo not really doing that. Or that she didn't mean it." Kagome said truthfully.

"Did you ever think about what you did to u- I mean them, and Shippo? What about your family? Did you ever go see them?" Inu-yasha asked softly. Kagome looked to the ground, and sighed sadly. "No, I never thought about how you all would feel. I never went to see my family after that. I couldn't take the risk of any of you spotting me."

Inu-yasha sat quietly, not saying anything even when she was thru explaining. "I miss them, but I don't want to go back. I like it here, in your time." _With you._ She mentally added. Kagome stood and wiped off her butt.

Inu-yasha followed her with his eyes as she stretched, getting the kinks out if her back. "Kagome, they've missed you, you stupid idiot!" Inu-yasha added for good measure. Kagome smiled, "I've miss them as well. Inu-yasha, I've missed you too, you know." She told him quietly.

If Inu-yasha didn't have such keen hearing it wouldn't have been heard at all. Inu-yasha didn't comment, but simply stood up and began walking to the hut. "Coming?" he growled, not turning toward her, nor stopping. Kagome smiled and ran to catch up.

As they reached the hut Kagome stopped Inu-yasha before he had the chance to go in. "What now wench?" Kagome scowled at the use of his words but asked anyway, "Do you want me to go with you? When you all leave?" Inu-yasha considered this. "We could use you. To sense out the jewel shards, and we could use your help when we get to Naraku." Inu-yasha decided. Kagome smiled, "Then I'll go, but I'm not just a jewel detector this time."

With that she walked into the hut and calmly went to sleep. Her last thought being a memory of sitting by a camp fire with Inu-yasha.

I know this is short but I ran out of ideas. Sorry. Review! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
